


needs

by Eon160



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Child Neglect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 01:59:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16316987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eon160/pseuds/Eon160
Summary: We all have needs. but not everyone can please them





	needs

He just wanted a hug, was it so much to ask? It was not that long, it was only a second and then they could go to the lab again, but they never gave it to him.

"You are _big_ "  
"You do not _need_ those things anymore"  
"you should not _touch_ us _anymore_ " 

Those word were always at the time of asking for one, but he was only 7 years old, that was not so much ... they hugged Jazz and he was older than him, why did not he suficicenteme good for them? , I promise I'll try harder, he would do it if it would lead him to have even one hug. He just wanted one, that was all

_ But he **never** had it _

He began to sway from one place to another again, one would think that at 9 years would stop doing that , but it was relaxing and comforting. It was the best replacement for hugs and the best part was that I did not need anyone to get it. It was only him and his room, only him and the _loneliness_.

_Deep down I knew it was not enough._

He wanted an Embrace, no matter who he was, he just wanted ʀᴇᴄᴏʀᴅᴀʀ as he felt one and discover if it was the same as described in the books: warm and safe. Is it the same to let yourself be embraced than to be embraced?

_ It was **not** _

  
" _no_ hugs"  
But he _wanted_ it  
he _needed_ them  
" _dont_ do it "  
"they are _not important_ "

::

He shuddered to be touched, Sam looked at him strange and he just walked away, he was already 10 and it had been a long time since someone had touched him with affection, but he felt strange, bad. But I longed for it, it was nice to be touched with care and not to feel pain.

But she never spoke to him again  
  
He **_wanted_** to be **_embraced_** , **_loved_** , _**dear**_.  
  
_But he **never** got it_

 


End file.
